Story of Us
by gleekgirl635
Summary: ONE-SHOT The weeks after their break-up Finn's still upset and Rachel's not singing. Bad summary but it's better!


**Okay, so it made not be my best but I really like this song and thought it would be a good song for Rachel to sing about everything.**

* * *

"Hi," She said quietly peering up from her locker to see him.

He just gave her a nod and continued to walk through the halls. She took a deep breath and pulled out the rest of her books. She walked to Spanish. She could barely pay attention, she just stared at him the whole class. It was like what she did during the beginning of last year the only thing different now is, he was single. But why would he take her back? She did the same thing Quinn did to him last year. She knew it hurt him and she wasn't thinking. She felt like the worst girlfriend ever.

For the first time in a while Rachel was the last one to rehearsal that afternoon. Everyone was seated and there wasn't many chairs left. It seemed too awkward sitting next to Finn, she settled next to Brittany in the front. Will walked into the room and began rehearsal.

"Okay, Rachel, I gotta solo it's West Side Story?" Will said looking at the sad teenager.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood." Rachel said.

"Oh come on Berry just take the solo," Santana said.

"I don't think you make decisions for me Santana," Rachel said turning back to her.

"Would you just take the solo?" She said.

"No, I'm not going to take it! I'm sick of you pushing me around! I'm sick of a lot of things actually, a lot at Finn," She paused. "You can be mad at me but a little hi wouldn't hurt!" She yelled angrily. She stormed out the door and walked down the hall.

"I think this was the first time I've been afraid of her storming out," Artie said.

"I'll go calm her down," Will said.

"Can I just say something?" Puck asked.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna go find Rachel." Will said.

"Finn, stop being such an idiot and go get her back. It was my fault too about what happened and you shouldn't be so mad at her. You should be more mad at me, I'm the one who suggested it," Puck said.

"But she's the one who agreed to it," Finn said.

"It doesn't matter, don't you see it Finn?" Puck asked."she was the best thing that ever happened to you! You're miserable, I can see it, you're off your game here and on the field. If you don't step it up Beiste's gonna give Sam the quarterback spot." Puck finished.

"Kurt's been calling me lately, he said you've been off at home to," Mercedes said.

"As much as I don't like Rachel, you and her are perfect for each other," Quinn said.

"Rachel!" Will yelled down the hall, she turned around.

"I don't need this," Rachel said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No one does, but don't let Santana get to you,"

"I try but she just doesn't stop," She said now crying.

"I know its has been hard on you these past couple of weeks, with Finn and all, but sometimes you just have to ignore others and deal with it the way you want to," Will said. Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," She said. "can I use the auditorium after school? I haven't sung in a while."

"Sure," They both walked back to the room and rehearsal went on.

"Dude, you coming to football or what?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Finn followed Puck out of the room to the locker room.

Puck's words stuck in Finn. He wasn't ready to forgive Rachel but he was right. After practice Finn took a walk around the school and heard something in the auditorium, he opened the door slowly and stood in the back.

"Brad, B flat please," Rachel said. He would've left but he needed to hear Rachel sing, she was the best singer he had ever heard and even though he was mad at her he couldn't leave.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_ Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_ 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on _

_Oh, a simple complication _

_Miscommunication lead to fall out _

_So many things that I wish you knew _

_So many walls up I can't break through_

After that verse he knew who she was singing about.

_Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room_

_ And we're not speaking_

_ And I'm dying to know Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say_

_ Since a twist of fate _

_When it all broke down _

_And the story of us _

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_ Next chapter_

It was so true what she was saying. He moved in closer and sat down.

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_ And trying to look busy_

_ And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_ I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_ How I was losing my mind when I saw you here _

_But you held your pride like you should have held me _

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending _

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Each verse he moved in closer and little by little he began to forgive her.

_Now I'm standing alone_

_ In a crowded room _

_And we're not speaking_

_ And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say_

_ Since a twist of fate_

_ When it all broke down_

_ And the story of us_

_ Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest _

_Of who can act like they care less_

_ But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_ The battle's in your hands now _

_But I would lay my armor down _

_If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_

_ So many things that you wish I knew_

_ But the story of us might be ending soon_

He was so close to her but she didn't seem to notice him, she was too into the song to notice anyone.

_Now I'm standing alone _

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_ And I'm dying to know_

_ Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say _

_Since a twist of fate_

_ When it all broke down _

_And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now_

_ And we're not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know_

_ Is it killing you Like_

_ it's killing me?_

_I don't know what to say_

_ Since a twist of fate 'cause we're going down _

_And the story of us_

_ Looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_The End_

By now he was right next to her.

"Finn-" He cut her off and pulled her into a kiss.

"I may not fully forgive you but I want to start over." She nodded.

"I've missed you," She said.

"I have too." He said his helmet in one hand and his other arm wrapped around her as they walked out of the auditorium.


End file.
